


Stay

by sugasets (beesuwal)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesuwal/pseuds/sugasets
Summary: Late at night, you have a bit of an epiphany.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in second person point of view, so I hope it's all right! Reader is gender-neutral.

“Oh,” you mumble, late one night in the comfort of the apartment’s queen-sized bed. You tuck in closer to Zen, breathing in his scent on his shirt before resting your lips on his neck. Zen blinks, slow and unsure, pulled from the edge of sleep.

“I get it now,” you say.

“Babe?” Zen whispers, instinctively tightening his arm around you, even in his groggy state. You exhale a quiet laugh against Zen’s skin, which causes him to squirm a bit.

“Are you trying to wake the beast?” Zen teases, voice husky from drowsiness. You look up at his face — at his disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes; at the smile on his lips, crooked, fond.

 _Soft_ , you think, basking in the tenderness with which he cradles you.  _And warm._

_I want to stay._

“You’re ridiculous,” you reply, your grin lopsided to match his. He gives you a kiss on your forehead, and you nuzzle against the column of his throat. “I’m sorry I woke you up,” you apologize. “Go back to sleep.”

Zen hums his agreement, leaning his cheek against your hair. He is tired enough not to question you as his eyes close once more. You marvel at the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest for a little while longer before you, too, turn in for the night.

 

“Zen,” he hears you say, right before he drops off. “You’re my true route.”

It doesn’t make all that much sense to him, but he glows with happiness all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quite quickly, basing off of my ["callout post for zen"](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/152130683673/callout-post-for-zen-i-cant-love-anyone-else-in) lolol. Title and theme of drabble is based on the concept of "the opposite of reset." Tumblr post [here!](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/155764204378/oh-you-mumble-late-one-night-in-the-comfort-of)


End file.
